1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet vehicle with a convertible top, a stowage space which uses part of the trunk space, and a convertible top hatch which encompasses the trunk lid, and the convertible top being movable between a closed position in which it covers the passenger compartment, and a stowage position in which it is held as a folded package in the stowage space which is covered by the convertible top hatch, and the convertible top upon clearance of the stowage space opening, being adjusted by moving the convertible top hatch from a loading position farther into an intermediate position in which it projects as a folded package out of the stowage space.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle of the initially mentioned type is known from German Patent DE 199 60 010 C1. There, a folding convertible top is shown in which a convertible top part is coupled via a parallelogram-connecting rod drive to a bearing bracket which is pivotally attached to the motor vehicle. The pivot axes of the parallelogram connecting rod and the pivot axis of the bearing bracket are parallel to one another. A hydraulic cylinder is coupled to the bearing bracket and has a piston rod which is connected to one of the connecting rods of the parallelogram-connecting rod drive. The bearing bracket itself can in turn be pivoted via a hydraulic cylinder which is coupled to the motor vehicle.
In the folding convertible top known from DE 199 60 010 C1 the residual trunk space which is not required by the convertible top in the stowage position is more easily accessible when the convertible top is located as a folded package in the intermediate position.
The disadvantage in this approach is that the indicated convertible top kinematics requires a complex structure and the convertible top in the intermediate position must be held by the hydraulic cylinders; this can lead to unforeseeable problems when the hydraulic system fails.